Amor en medio de la oscuridad
by Miko Dark of the Moon
Summary: Dos almas que se han sumergido en la oscuridad por culpa del odio y el dolor, podrán encontrar la luz uno en el otro, o su sed de venganza será más fuerte …
1. Chapter 1

Hola¡

Este es mi primer fic de mi autoria espero que les guste y me digan que les parece.

Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto pero la trama es mia jeje

.

.

.

.

**Amor en medio de la oscuridad**

**By: Miko Dark of the Moon**

**CAPITULO UNO**

**``Sangre´´**

En la parte más oscura del bosque, mientras la luna se ocultaba entre las nubes, privándolo de su bella luz, el cruel silencio que se cernía sobre él, fue roto por gritos de dolor , miedo y angustia que clamaban por ayuda, por un poco de piedad, mientras una oscura carcajada hacía eco en medio de los arboles.

-0o0o0-

-No nos ma… mates, por… por favor entiende solo seguíamos ordenes –murmuro uno de ellos.

-Sí, sí.. El nos pago para hacerlo –dijo el otro desesperado.

Acerque mi espada Al cuello de uno de esos malditos mientras en mi rostro aparecia una mueca de enojo y akamaru mordía con mayor fuerza la pierna del otro infeliz, casi arrancándosela, mientras que este solo podía emitir gemidos de intenso dolor.

- ¿Quien? – pregunte con voz sombría.

-No, no lo sabemos, por favor no nos mates – dijo el otro al borde del llanto.

Mi mirada se volvió oscura y le hice una seña a akamaru, quien de inmediato arranco la pierna del malnacido.

-Ahhh- el gemido de dolor que profirió aquel malnacido arranco una pequeña sonrisa de mi rostro.

-no por favor -Suplicaba el otro mientras me acerba a él lentamente disfrutando cada instante.

-AYUDA –grito desesperado

Otra cruel carcajada salió de mi garganta, pues no podía hacer otra cosa más que reírme de esos infelices_, los muy idiotas jamás imaginaron que los encontraría, jamás les paso por la mente que podría matarlos_, mientras seguía riendo como una loca, disfrutando su miedo, su dolor_, pobres estúpidos –_ jajaja-sin poder evitarlo solté otra carcajada, pero por dios aquellos infelices se atrevían a pedir mi piedad, una piedad que los muy malditos no tuvieron, no… en mi ya no existe la piedad solo oscuridad y sed de venganza.

Me acerque lentamente, con la mirada perdida, podía observar la sangre de sus múltiples heridas correr bajo mis pies y decidiendo que ya había tenido suficiente le di el tiro de gracia al pobre idiota que se arrastraba cual gusano, tratando de alejarse de mí, un gesto inútil, al cual le puse fin al darle alcance y apuñalándolo justo donde se encontraba su podrido corazón, que poco a poco dejaba de latir, mientras akamaru le arrancaba la cabeza al otro con sus filosos colmillos, una mueca de sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro bañado de lagrimas, lagrimas que me jure no derramar hasta haber matado a aquellos malnacidos, pero mi venganza no terminaba aun, no, tenía que encontrar a ese maldito infeliz que lo mando matar, no tardaría mucho en averiguar su identidad, y cuando eso sucediese, el infeliz lloraría lagrimas de sangre, las mismas lagrimas que yo derrame.

Y cuando al fin su sangre manchara mis manos podría encontrar la paz en mi maltrecha alma.

Saque mi espada de su inmundo cuerpo mientras admiraba la cara de esos desgraciados, aun podía ver su miedo, su dolor, desfigurando sus caras.

Sin dejar aquella oscura mueca, que solo era apenas una sombra de la que un día fue mi sonrisa degollé su cuerpo y coloque ambas cabezas en estacas mientras akamaru aventaba sus cuerpos a un lado, a modo de mensaje, para que el maldito temblara de miedo cuando se diera cuenta de que el próximo seria él, lo que me permitiría dar con él más rápido.

Cuando ya no había más que hacer me monte en el lomo de akamaru y acaricie su cabeza llenándola de sangre. –bien hecho amigo, pronto lo encontraremos y podremos al fin alcanzarlo-,le dije con un pequeño mote de alegría, el me ladro con energía en respuesta y yo sonreí sinceramente, como hace años no lo hacía, pero la sola idea de volverle a ver me daba un poco de felicidad, solo imaginar su sonrisa perruna, sus bellos ojos cafés que siempre me miraban con amor, con un amor que nunca nadie me había dado, y sin darme cuenta las lagrimas volvían, era algo inevitable…

Pues aunque ya no quedaba nada de aquella niña temida y débil que apenas y podía defenderse sola, que solo era un estorbo a los demás incluyendo a su equipo y una vergüenza para su clan y su familia, no, ya solo quedaba un cascaron de esa hinata, un cascaron que solo estaba lleno de odio, un odio que me consumía poco a poco, día a día, sin embargo la imagen de kiba era mi debilidad y mi fortaleza, lo único que nos dejaba continuar a akamaru y a mí. Pues cuando al fin cumpla mi venganza podre volver a sus brazos y perderme en la oscuridad.

-ya casi kiba… ya casi- susurre al viento antes de que akamaru y yo nos internáramos en la espesura de aquel bosque.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola. Aquí les dejo el segundo cap, ya saben los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto pero la trama es mía.

...

En el cap anterior.

-ya casi Kiba… ya casi- susurre al viento antes de que Akamaru y yo nos internáramos en la espesura de aquel bosque.

….

**Amor en medio de la oscuridad**

**By: Miko Dark of the Moon**

**CAPITULO DOS**

**`` Recuerdos del Alma ´´**

Seguimos avanzando por el bosque hasta acercarnos a un pequeño claro, donde se podía ver una pequeña casa de madera rodeada con flores silvestres y un pequeño camino de piedra en el medio, hacia más de 4 años que vivía aquí, y solo 3 desde que Kiba murió.

Sonreí con tristeza mientras los recuerdos de mi antigua vida llegaban a mi cabeza.

≈ Flash back ≈

Íbamos los dos montados en Akamaru, el sosteniéndome fuertemente por la cintura, y yo jugaba con mis dedos tratando de calmar los nervios que sentía, ya que llevaba mis ojos cubiertos con una venda para que no viera en donde estaba y a donde nos dirigíamos.

-Ki… Kiba -. Le llame nerviosamente.

- tranquila Hinata, ya casi llegamos y nada de hacer trampa con el byakugan eh.

-Que… yo… yo no.

- Lo se jeje – dijo burlonamente para después darme un beso en la mejilla que provoco que apareciera un pequeño sonrojo en mi rostro.

-jajaja – se rio de mi reacción mientras yo solo pude hacer una ligera mueca de indignación, provocando que se riera aun mas.

-Kiba! – le dije con reproche.

- lo siento jeje, es que no puedo creer que sigas sonrojándote conmigo.

-yo… yo… es… es inevitable- dije al fin.

-lo sé y me encanta –me susurro en el oído en un tono ronco causando en mi un fuerte escalofrió y que mis mejillas se encendieran aun mas.

- ya tranquila Hina, ya llegamos y estoy seguro que te va a encantar mi sorpresa.

Me bajo con cuidado del lomo de Akamaru, dimos unos pasos más y al fin quito la venda de mis ojos, poco a poco me fui acostumbrando a la luz y cuando al fin pude ver con claridad, frente a mí se encontraba una hermosa cabaña rodeada de flores en medio de un hermoso bosque, de inmediato voltee a ver a Kiba, que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te gusta Hina, aquí podremos vivir juntos sin que nadie nos moleste.

Yo no sabía que decir, estaba en shock y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos, no podía creer todo lo que Kiba hacia por mí, pues sabía muy bien que todo esto era por mí y para que pudiéramos estar juntos, y para eso el estaba dispuesto a dejar todo, su familia, nuestros amigos, su trabajo de ninja, todo, en ese momento no podía imaginar cuanto amaba a Kiba, pero de algo estaba segura, a partir de este momento siempre estaría a su lado, y haciendo a un lado mi timidez me lance a sus brazos y le di un tímido beso en los labios y aunque en un principio lo sorprendí de sobremanera, no tardo en responderme aquel beso de forma suave, que poco a poco fue tornándose más apasionado, cuando su legua empezó rozar mi labio superior, pidiendo permiso para acceder a mi boca y aumentar la intensidad con la que me besaba, sin poder negarme separe mis labios para que al fin nuestras lenguas danzaran juntas en pequeños roses, mientras me apegaba mas a él en un fuerte abrazo del que yo jamás quisiera escapar, hasta que ya no nos quedaba aire en los pulmones nos separamos, yo aun estaba algo sonrojada y con la respiración agitada mientras aspiraba un poco de aire para poder hablar.

¿Eso es un si verdad? - me pregunto al oído haciéndome sentir como su aliento chocaba con mi sensible piel.

Sin poder regular aun mi respiración y con mis mejillas aun mas rojas asentí mientras le sonreía y sin darme tiempo a otra cosa me volvió a besar.

≈ Fin de flash back ≈

Solté un pequeño suspiro, aquella casa era mi mayor tortura, día a día recordaba lo que era estar a su lado pero también día a día recordaba lo fácil que me arrebataron de su lado y aunque había días en los que los recuerdos amenazaban con tragarme viva no podía irme porque esta casa es el único lugar al que yo podía llamar hogar…

O0O0O0O0O0O0OO0O0O

Una semana después en la torre de la hokage

- Tsunade-sama –dijo con tono angustiado Shizune.

- ¿Que pasa Shizune?

- Fueron encontrados los cadáveres de dos de nuestros ambus.

- Se sabe quién pudo ser el responsable.

- No, pero…

- ¿Que sucede?

- Bueno, es que a juzgar por cómo quedaron los cuerpos y el sitio en que fueron encontrados yo…

- Si ?

Shizune guardo silencio por un momento. –Tsunade-sama ambos cuerpos fueron encontrados a 40 km de la aldea en el bosque cercano a la aldea vecina, en el mismo lugar en el que Kiba Inozuka fue asesinado.

- Eso podría ser una coincidencia no lo crees Shizune. -La verdad es que no le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas.

- Yo también lo pensé Tsunade-sama pero al revisar los cuerpos, mis sospechas aumentaron ya que a ambos les destruyeron por completo la red de chakra, de forma previa para posteriormente torturarlos ya que los cuerpos presentan múltiples fracturas, heridas externas y desangramiento tanto interno como externo además a uno de ellos le mutilaron las piernas y los brazos, sin contar que ambos cadáveres fueron decapitados post mortem para así poder colocar sus cabezas en lanzas.

-mmm entiendo pero aun así pudo haber sido alguien mas, la verdad me cuesta creer que se trate de ella, además que motivos tendría para hacer algo así, se supone que los que asesinaron al Inozuka eran unos bandidos de bajo rango.

-lo sé Tsunade-sama pero ay algo mas…

-dime

-bueno al parecer el cadáver que fue desmembrado muestra patrones de colmillos caninos, como si un perro o quizás un lobo enorme se los hubiera arrancado con su hocico

-maldición – grito furiosa la Hokage y golpeo fuertemente su escritorio. – aun así shizune, no debemos sacar conclusiones sin más pruebas, lo mejor será enviar a un equipo a que investigue mejor la zona, llama al equipo de Kakashi y también a Shino abúrame, en caso de que tengas razón lo mejor será que Naruto y Shino estén ahí.

- Si Tsunade sama

La rubia camino hacia la ventana y soltó un fuerte suspiro, aun podía recordar a esa tierna jovencita que se ponía muy nerviosa cerca de naruto pero que siempre se esforzaba por salir adelante y que su padre la reconociera, si tan solo él y esos malditos viejos hubieran aceptado esa relación nada de esto estaría pasando.

-Solo espero que no seas la responsable Hinata…

Continuara…

…

N/A: Primero que nada agradezco los rewies de: LaCrazyWriter, EyesGray-sama, Valentinaneko12, Ana White, Magic ann love y maride izha, espero y que en este cap les haya aclarado las dudas que tenían y también ojala y puedan dejar reviews para saber si les gusta el rumbo de la historia, consejos, criticas lo que quieran ok n.n

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
